


A Bloody Mistake

by thisplace_ishaunted



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, eroticism but not sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: "Something had gone wrong.  Maybe it was one time too many.  Maybe Chris had gotten lost in the taste of Ricky for just a bit too long.  Maybe the moon had hit them just right through the bedroom curtains."or, in other words, Chris accidentally turns Ricky.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	A Bloody Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Can we unofficially declare that the Covid Quarantine is Vampire AU season?  
> I have no background knowledge on vampires so I really just kinda made stuff up.

It hadn’t mattered how many times they had done it before. Each and every time, it was a risk.  
Ricky loved Chris enough to offer himself up, time and time again. He wasn’t sure where the aching desire came from… the desire to be used, _devoured_. That first time, Ricky was so nervous he nearly jerked away from Chris the moment his fangs had broken the skin. But as soon as Ricky realized the exchange could be pleasurable, Ricky craved Chris’ feedings just as much as Chris craved blood.  
The sensation was orgasmic, sometimes literally. The prick of Chris’ fangs entering Ricky’s soft skin, so easily breaking the surface just to sink in. Chris lips around Ricky’s wrist, neck, hips, lapping and sucking so needfully. Chris’ hands reaching out and finding some other spot to grab onto Ricky, clawing at him, holding on as if to ground him to something in reality as his brain grew blooddrunk. Ricky reveled in the sting, the numbness that traveled through his body, the idea of giving himself to Chris. He trusted Chris more than anything, but that didn’t make their feeding sessions any less risky.  
Something had gone wrong. Maybe it was one time too many. Maybe Chris had gotten lost in the taste of Ricky for just a bit too long. Maybe the moon had hit them just right through the bedroom curtains.  
Chris had latched on especially well to a soft spot on Ricky’s upper thigh, hands grabbing at Ricky’s hip bones and clawing down the sides of his torso. Ricky was lost in the sensation, the feeling of numbness, his consciousness fluttering in and out as Chris sucked and tongued at Ricky’s flesh. It was too easy for Ricky to get caught up in the pleasure, overwhelmed and toeing the line of losing consciousness. How far would he let Chris go before he finally said something? All that mattered was in that moment, they were one. Blood flowing so freely from one into the other. Flesh for flesh, blood for blood, Ricky so freely giving himself over to Chris.  
It was like Ricky had hit a wall.  
So quickly, Ricky went from blissed-out to ice cold. His body seized, all the muscles tensing suddenly, his breath caught up in his throat and left him gasping, begging for air.  
Chris was equally lost in his own world, the warmth of Ricky’s blood filling his insides with comfort and nourishment. Chris had not realized that Ricky was suddenly unable to breathe, unable to call out to Chris that something had gone suddenly wrong.  
It wasn’t like Ricky didn’t know the risk was there. But how could they have been so stupid? Caught up in this erotic game of giving himself over to Chris? The lust had kept Ricky from thinking clearly.  
Ricky’s body was flooded with pain, his muscles continued to cramp and contract as the change began. It wasn’t until Ricky’s leg had jerked under Chris that he had taken notice, and by that time, it was too late.  
It took all of his willpower for Chris to break free from his latch on Ricky’s leg, to stop the flow between them.  
“Rick! Fuck! No no no no no no…..” Chris shouted as he placed his hands on Ricky’s face, using his thumbs to gently open Ricky’s closed eyelids. A milky film had formed over his usually bright eyes, blurring any resemblance of Ricky before. He was already gone, and Chris knew it.  
The change happened so quickly, but in those moments, Ricky knew he was in a space between life and death. His breath continued to escape him, and he could feel himself falling backwards, tipping feet over head, sinking through his bed and into another world entirely.  
Ricky felt as if a wave sensation passed through his body. Starting at his feet, and working its way up through his legs, his belly, his chest, and finally into his face. The torture of his cramped muscles and tight chest was relieved, and a feeling of weightlessness settled over him.  
The exhaustion of the turning process often led the new vampires to fall into a deep sleep, sometimes lasting days, before awaking transformed and ravenous. This was the type of sleep that overtook Ricky, almost like a hibernation. His face relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.  
“No no no…..” Chris held onto Ricky’s shoulders and sobbed into his chest.  
He couldn’t believe it. He was so stupid for letting his best friend take this risk just to feed his stupid vampiric need.  
Chris knew he should have never allowed Rick to convince him that this was okay. It was never okay.  
“I can’t believe I did this to you… what have I _done_?!”  
Bright red tears fell from Chris’ eyes, landing on Ricky’s chest and pooling before falling onto the bedsheet. Ricky’s stomach rose and fell with each slow breath of his deep sleep.  
Chris had so selfishly taken away what he loved the most about Ricky. Chris loved Ricky just the way he was. Rick was his anchor into reality, keeping him from going truly mad with each and every victim he devoured late in the night.  
Chris laid beside Ricky, head resting on his shoulder, holding his chest tight. Ricky was already turning cold, the last bits of his humanity fading away. Chris' sobs eventually turned to soft whimpers, his bloody tears beginning to dry under his eyes and down his cheeks.  
Somehow, Chris managed to fight off the grief in his gut just enough to fall asleep beside Ricky. He knew when Ricky awoke, he was going to be desperate and confused. Chris needed to keep it together enough to guide him through his first days of vampire life.  
Keep it together, for him. For the person he loved, and the monster he had created.


End file.
